La eterna historia de amor de Legolas y Aragorn
by Avalancha
Summary: Legolas y Aragorn están enamorados, pero no saben cómo confesárselo. Sólo podrán llegar a reconocer su amor gracias a la ayuda de una cierta mayar. Contiene Yaoi y M-preg.


Aragorn y Legolas están enamorados pero no son capaces de confesárselo. Una maiar amiga suya, increíblemente inteligente, anciana pero con cuerpo de adolescente hermosísima, de cabellos de fuego que no queman con mechones de hielo cálido, sabia como Iluvatar y perfecta como nadie, que además provenía de La Tierra, decide ayudarlos recomendándoles que se metan en una orgía enorme en la que 100 elfos los están porculando constantemente con sus vergas gordas y venosas y después se follan a su buena amiga como recompensa salvajemente dejándola cubierta de semen de elfo plateado brillante cual sangre de unicornio hiperrealista. Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla **Legolas se queda inexplicablemente embarazado, lo cual contraria a Aragorn, que lo abandona** Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla **Aragorn le pone los cuernos a Legolas con una increiblemente preciosa elfa de cabellos plateados con destellos pelirojos y dorados y con unos hechizantes ojos de color verde con detalles violetas, rojos, negros, grises, azules, y con destellos magenta, pistacho, naranja y borgoña aburdesados hiperrealistas (N. A. : sé que no existe ese color, pero queda guay, ¿a que sí?) haciendo que Legolas entre en una depresión que lo lleva a tener un aborto en el que pierde al bebé que espera** Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla **La maiar decide ayudar de nuevo a sus amigos esperando poder así volver a llenar todos sus agujeros de ese néctar que tanto le gustó** Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla **Aragorn vuelve con Legolas, que recupera su bebé de una forma inexplicable hiperealista** Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla **Una gran orgia final en la que participan Aragorn, Legolas, la maiar, la elfa, Eomer, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, Beren, Faramir, Gil-Galad, Boromir, un pez que se lo folla, Cirdan, Celeborn, Iluvatar, Tom Bombadil, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pipin, Sauron, Morgoth y sus grandes y venosas vergas (N. A.: sí, Morgoth tiene muchas vergas), Elrond, Denethor, Theoden y su flor, Saruman, Grima lengua de Serpiente (N. A.: el nombre de lengua de serpiente se debe a lo bien que sabe meterla por ciertos agujeros para conseguir mucha lefa), Thranduil, Smaug, Gimly, Gloin, Balin, Un Balrog que pasaba por allí, Thorin, Ella-Laraña, Smeagol, Gollum, Bilbo, una manada de Urk-Hai, trasgos, Boca de Sauron (N. A.: no veais que bien usaba esos dientes), los Nazguil, las monturas de los Nazgul, los caballos de los Nazgul, Gamlin, Harry Potter, Spiderman, Dean Winchester, Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Vincent Valentine, Eduard Cullen, Jacob Blac, Sirius Blac, Remus Lupin, Seberus Snape, Squall Leonhart, SOra, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, Kuja, Toru Adachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Ichigo, Bobobo, Aizen, Goku, Krilin, Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks, Trunks, Goten, C-17, Tai, Matt, Ask Ketchump, Brock OBama, Katy Perry, Dante y Nero Y Vergil y Sparda, Singi Ikari, Kagoru, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, Cris Redfild, Tirant, Leon, Güesker, Eragon, Jeremy Irons, Saphira, Tidus, Auron, Jetch, Balthier, Jin Kazama, Inuyasa, Sexomaru, Gaudi, Piramid Head, James Sandilain, Carmen ORnillos, Duken Nooken, Orlando Bloom, Jac Sparrow, Miky, Donal, Gufy, Blanka, Raider, Indiana Jones, Darth Bader, Luc Skaiguolquer, Han Solo.** Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla.** COmo podreis comprobar este fic tiene incesto, yaoi, M-preg, self insert, Mary Sues, orgias, litros de lefa y vergas gordas y venosas, por no mencionar una gran cantidad de faltas de ortojrafia, y un crossover con AU sin sentido y que no viene a cuento.¿Qué, es suficiente para que me dejéis un montón de reviews alabándome?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla BlaBla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla

sE aca´bo. FIN

HI

Llew

=D

P.D.: el hurt comfort es por el dolor de culo que se les va a quedar =P


End file.
